Reapers
This is a profile for Reaper from Mass Effect. Summary The Reapers are ancient organic machines that have are the harbingers of mass destruction that slumber in the darkest reaches of space for fifty thousands years at a time. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Reapers Military Units Infantry *Husks **Abominations **Scions **Praetorians **Banshee **Brutes **Cannibals **Harvesters **Marauders **Ravagers **Swammers *Human-Reaper Heavy *Adjutants *Breeders *Catalysts *Hades Cannon *Possessed Praetorian Spacecrafts/Hybrid *Citadel *Mass Relay *Derelict Reaper *Destroyers *Harbinger *Oculus *Sovereign *Troop Transport *Processor |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Reaper Lasers Melee weapons * Hand to Hand Ranged weapons * Phaeston Rifle Explosives * Cannon Arms * Twin Artillery Guns * Twin Cannons Ammunition *Plasma Territories Dark Space * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Reapers return to the Galaxy every fifty years where they exist outside the galaxy) * Territory type: Resting Place * Inhabitants: Reapers * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: '''The Reapers created advanced construct that are purposed to help sentient life advance their own civilizations across the galaxy, all for them to come and harvest the life forms of every being in it. Power Source '''Science: FTL Travel (The Reapers travel to the galaxy where they station themselves outside it at considerable distance), Transmutation (The Reapers can transmute living beings into Husks as part of their Indoctrination projects) Conquest Stats Tier 5: Galaxy: '''Considering that they have cleansed the galaxy every fifty thousand years, it stands to reason that their conquest matches what they are capable of destroying. Power Stats '''DC: Large Town: according to the codex, the main weapons are capable of such destruction, between 132 to 454 kilotons. Small Town: according to the codex, the Reaper gunships are capable of this level of destruction, suggesting that this is not the full power. Multi-Block: the Praetorian energy blast capable of this feat. City Block: Human-Reapers can easily take down energy shields of such power. Wall: Husks are capable of this level of attack. Durability: Town: '''The Reaper ships via their large size and their armor plating. '''Multi-Block: Praetorians and Human-Reapers can tank blasts from weapons such as the M-920 Cain which can one shot a Hades Cannon. Wall: Husks are capable of this level of durability. Speed: FTL: The Reapers can traverse the distances in space from dark space to the Galaxy in a short amount of time. FTL: Reaper constructed machines for faster than light speed travels, and analyze information at speeds of nanoseconds. Relativistic: Reaper ships attack speed. Massively Hypersonic: most of their elite units movement speed, keeping up with the likes of Commander Shepard who scales to advanced bullet speeds. Skills Stats Their Species is highly advanced with machines that allows them to shed their organic forms and then be collective digital minds. They can even use machines to enthrall their cybernetic slaves to their control and even change organic beings into machines too. they otherwise use superior weapons that fight molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light that can rip through armor halls of space cruisers. Strengths/Pros The Reapers tend to use superior numbers to overwhelm their enemies on each world and fleets and cause genocide. They also primarily focus on harvesting life forms for their collection in their galactic conquests. They also have many techno slaves that serve multiple purposes such as attack or support. Weaknesses/Flaws Their major flaw is that their have to hibernate for fifty thousand years, when they are in their hibernate state makes them vulnerable to attacks. They have to take refuge in the darkest parts of space to avoid detection or harm. even a fleet at full firepower can destroy a Reaper ship. Wins/Loses Gallery Dark_space_-_reaper_armada_awakening.png| The Reaper fleet moving through space. Trebin.png| Husks initiating the "Indoctrination". Vancouver_-_welcome.png| Reapers attacking a human settlement. Endgame_Reapers.png| Reapers attacking in space Category:Mass Effect Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 5 Conquest Category:Science